One Summer's Night
by lilypotter-fangirl
Summary: Jou has been having dreams and its really cool but he can't figure out why he's having them until . . .
1. Default Chapter

(A.N.)  
  
It's rather sad really . . . I've read a few yaois' and I LOVE THEM ALL!  
  
I highly recommend reading the following author's stories: Spookychild (cause I am under the spooky spell (Very funny stories)), Yueh- moon (cause she is a great writer and one of my bestest friends!), Ravid (Girl you know I wouldn't forget you now would I? any way If you don't go for the regular pairings go for the Yugi x Bakura ones!), Koori-yami (I haven't read any, but Yueh has!)  
  
*looks at the list of people to write for advertisement purposes*  
  
Lily "retpahc tsrif . . .?"  
  
Jounouchi *sweet-drop* "Your reading it upside-down again Lily!"  
  
Lily "Ohhhh . . . that would explain it!" ;)  
  
"Oh yeah if you don't like yaoi I highly suggest you don't read this you freakin' fruitloopy fools!!!!!!! (Yaoi means boys with other boys!!)"  
  
Jounouchi *sweet-drop* *groan*  
  
"Squee!! Now on with the first chapter!!"  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park, you no sue lily, Ha, Booya, Grandma!!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Ever since I was a little boy I've dreamed of a place called Green Crystal Lake, a place where the water reflects everything. I often wondered why it was never called Mirror Lake, but I'd always dismiss the thought. Back at home my mom told me that if I ever found the place, maybe we would move there. She would always laugh and I would just sigh and roll my eyes because I knew she was only joking. I didn't know that one day; not too far from now; something would happen at Green Crystal Lake and it would change my life forever! ~ ~ ~ I awoke to my little sister bugging me to get up, I really wanted to go back to sleep this morning because I wanted to know the rest of my dream. Once again it was of Green Crystal Lake, it never changed yet I always saw more of what I didn't see before. This time I saw the old beggar woman stand and do a rain dance, I got to learn it too! I heard the radio in the living room come on . . . its Linkin Park's new song Numb!  
  
"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless lost under the surface, I don't know what you're expecting of me . . . . . ." Unexpectedly the radio went silent.  
  
"Serenity!! Turn it back on!!" I obviously yelled . . . er . . . screamed. She answered tearfully (more sarcastic than upset)  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Jounouchi *gasp* I will . . . NOT!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
I grumbled "Damn little sisters, DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!!!" Being who I am and all I didn't really notice the door creak open  
  
"Katsuya!!" I heard my mother's shrill voice "This family does not use the forbidden words Damnit!" she screeched as she stomped down the hall. When I knew that she was downstairs I whispered under my breath  
  
"Aw man! Now she's probably gonna ground me!".  
  
Then it came "I heard that! And good idea, you're grounded for a week starting . . . now!" she shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'Amazing! How does she do it? I mean how on this world can she hear my whispers from all the way down-stairs?  
  
A disembodied voice says 'The same way I can read your thoughts!'  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! MA, YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THAT!!" I yelled at my mom.  
  
~--~  
  
"Domino High, proven the best school in Domino city!",  
  
"T.V. ads are such fun after school when grounded!" I changed the channel.  
  
"Nads hair remover"  
  
"Ahh, I definitely don't need to have hair remover!" I kept flipping through the channels until . . .  
  
"Green Crystal Lake Campground is the best! Yeah! Just listen to Mitsuruki and Natsura they know the best place to go during the summer!" (The announcer gave the directions to the campground) The announcer finished talking.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! MOM! MOM! I JUST HEARD AN AD ON T.V. AND GUESS WHAT IT WAS OF!!" I yelled while running down the hall like an idiot.  
  
"What?" mom said poking her head out of the nearest door.  
  
Panting and trying to catch my breath, I said "Green . . . Crystal . . . Lake!" those three words led to a discussion later that night with my mother and little sister.  
  
"So are we in agreement?" My mom asked.  
  
"Yeah! Cool, I get to go camping!"  
  
I scolded "Don't be such an Idiot! Besides you aren't gonna get a bed or even electricity!"  
  
"I know!" she retorted.  
  
"I bet you're gonna be cryin' by the second night we stay there!" I betted daringly.  
  
"Ha, ya . . . yeah right!" she said uneasily. Her uneasy words were fuel to the fire lit inside me to keep me bickering with her all night long.  
  
*Hee, Hee what fun! Oops! Sorry, my thoughts slipped in.* --__--  
  
~-~ The next day at Domino High~-~  
  
"Aw man! We got Mr. Iwata!" Yugi whined. Today was Thanksgiving Day in America and Mr. Iwata is the literature/writing teacher that transferred from Odaiba Elementary school and is now the high school teacher (see Yueh- moon's Forbidden Love). Everyone in ninth grade was warned that He might dress up. I can tell you that all of us were dreading the thought of going to his class and we had damn good reasons to dread it too! Mai, Yugi, and I all made our way to Mr. Iwata's room. I had to open the door and there at our teacher's desk was a 6 foot tall turkey with feathers and all! Yugi would have passed out if only Mai wasn't behind him!  
  
"Ah, welcome to class! You're late!" said the muffled voice of Mr. Iwata.  
  
"Sorry." The three of us said in unison.  
  
Mr. Iwata was not very happy with us, "Take your seats! . . . Please!" He snapped. Mai took her seat next to Honda, Honda twitched.  
  
~/Flashback/~  
  
Last summer Honda, Yugi, Mia, Otagi (Duke Devlin), and I all went to the same summer camp. Yugi, Otagi, and I spent our free time hanging out in the water, while Honda and Mai had a 'THING' (make out sessions) going on. One day a counselor took me to the Head Master counselor guy's office for some bad stuff that I did (which I'm not going to mention) on the cafeteria/ meeting room. We had to go by the garden shed to get to the office.  
  
*thank god!*  
  
As we were walking by we heard the shed door bang shut.  
  
That's it that's the end of the first chapter! You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens to Mai and Yugi and Otagi and Honda and Jounouchi . . . oh yeah! And the poor counselor. We'll see if I can add more characters. *squee! What Fun* Until next time have fun and be happy! 


	2. Horror and Laughter

O.O Wow, I can't believe you came back for the next chapter! I thought that you guys would freak and not read it! Well if this keeps up I'll have to write another story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plotline and perhaps I don't want to . . . Maybe I'll just give it to someone else! Maybe not . . . I still have a lemon to write!  
  
Lily "Well I guess that's all."  
  
Jounouchi "No! You still have to do acknowledgments!  
  
Lily "Oh . . . um . . . READ THE FIRST A.N. AND DISCLIAMER!! ANYONE ELSE THAT I DIDN"T MENTION I'M SORRY BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO MENTION YOU GUYS! . MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Jounouchi "I guess while Lily goes loopy I'll say the last part.  
If you don't like yaoi I highly suggest you don't read this!  
  
Lily "FOR YAOI LOVERS ONLY YOU FREAKIN' FRUITLOOPY FOOLS!!  
  
Jounouchi "Yaoi is boys with other boys.  
  
Lily "Now on with the first . . . no . . . second chapter! We were in a flash back on the way to the Head Master counselor guy's office and the shed door banged shut.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Since no one is allowed in the shed during break, the counselor led me over to the door of the shed. We heard movement inside so obviously we thought that someone was in side hiding from the counselors.  
  
"poor Honda" authoress shakes head  
  
The counselor opened the shed door to reveal who was inside. Inside was a blonde haired girl undressing in front of a boy. The girl turned her head to see who was standing at the door, instead of her seeing us we saw her! It was Mai! The boy on the other side was Honda! Immediately I yelled "Honda I'll save you!" I dove past Mai, grabbed Honda by the wrist to lead him out, but for some reason he couldn't move! In fact he had drool all over his chin and most of his shirt. I dragged Honda out of the shed and slammed the door shut. The counselor locked Mai inside and ran to get the nurse on campus while I tried to snap Honda out of his stupid vegetated state. The nurse came and carried Honda (Big muscley female nurse) to the medical office to administer antidote to him. You could hear Mai on the other side of the door crying to get out.  
  
The counselor shouted to Mai through the door "Are you decent?".  
  
Mai cried back "Yes!" The counselor unlocked the door and grabbed Mai by the wrist. At this point it looked like I was off the hook, but the counselor grabbed the back of my shirt while I was trying to sneak away. Needless to say Mai was given the sex talk and I was given bathroom duty for the remainder of my stay. When I went to check on Honda I found out that he was drugged. I asked the nurse to tell the head master . Needless to say Mai was given the sex talk and I was given bathroom duty for the remainder of my stay. When I went to check on Honda I found out that he was drugged. I asked the nurse to tell the head master . Needless to say Mai was given the sex talk and I was given bathroom duty for the remainder of my stay. When I went to check on Honda I found out that he was drugged. I asked the nurse to tell the head master . Needless to say Mai was given the sex talk and I was given bathroom duty for the remainder of my stay. When I went to check on Honda I found out that he was drugged. I asked the nurse to tell the head master counselor so Mai couldn't get off easy. Fortunately she was given bathroom duty, unfortunately she and I had it at the same time!  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Again authoress shakes head "poor Honda.")  
  
"Okay please get your homework out . . ." I tuned out the teacher after he said the word 'homework'. Honda started to scoot toward me so he could 'ask me for a pencil' but really to get as far away from Mai as possible.  
  
I don't blame him  
  
"Okay time to watch a movie called 'Thanksgiving Turkeys' you need to watch the movie that's it nothing else." Mr. Iwata put the DVD into the DVD/VCR player. Half way through the movie I looked over at Honda, he was sleeping and Mai was playing with his hair! I looked around for something that I could through, I found two pencils. I chucked the two pencils at Mai and kicked Honda to wake him up.  
  
"Hm?" Honda said groggily as he looked around only to discover that he had fallen asleep dangerously close to Mai's face. "Ahh!!" Honda fell off his seat and got the entire 's attention without realizing it when he yelled.  
  
I told Honda he could move to my table on the end. "Thanks, I need to ask the teacher if I can move somewhere else, . . . like away from Mai!" we snickered.  
  
"You boys want to share something with the ?" Mr. Iwata asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm good!" I replied with a smile.  
  
". . .?" The look on Mr. Iwata's face was priceless! Honda and I burst out laughing. Apparently Mr. Iwata wasn't having a very good day because he gave us both detention.  
  
After school in detention  
  
"Hey, how about we get outta here blondie?" one of the 'regular detention goers' asked me. I didn't say anything out of fear of the big brutish person! Honda leaned over and whispered something in the brute's ear; He blushed or was really pissed off!  
  
"Sorry." He grunted to Honda.  
  
Honda moved next to me and whispered the words "big penis" in my ear; I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks, I knew I was blushing furiously.  
  
I whispered back "why did you make me blush?!"  
  
He snickered and whispered back "I'll tell you after we're away from everyone else, m'kay?" Honda asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes "yeah sure what ever!"  
  
After Detention  
  
"So Honda, why did you say the 'p' word?" I asked without any hesitation after we left the school.  
  
"Well I said it to make you blush. . ." He replied.  
  
"Oh . . . but why?" I asked not expecting what he was about to next.  
  
Honda snorted in laughter and said "The brute thought that you were a girl!" He started to have uncontrollable laughter.  
  
While I was screaming "I AM NOT A GIRL!!!! #"  
  
Wiping a tear from his eye he said "I know . . . but Tyler thinks your real pretty! He also thinks you're my girlfriend!" He collapsed to the ground with a new fit of laughter.  
  
I thought for a moment and spit out "Hey I'd rather be your girlfriend than Mai's boyfriend!" I started to have my own fits of laughter with Honda who was laughing even harder! I saw a flash of long blonde hair and I knew Mai was the girl that girl that passed Honda and I. 'O well it's not like we were friends anyway' I dismissed Mai from my mind. Honda walked me home so I wouldn't get into a fight with the local bullies.  
  
"Thanks again Honda." I said.  
  
"Really it's no problem Jou! Oh! I'm having a small party this Sunday, guys only of course, ya wanna come?" Honda asked happily "Sure thing Honda! Oh no wait I can't. . . I almost forgot I have to get ready to go camping that day! (" I replied disappointedly.  
  
"When are you going camping?" He questioned.  
  
"Next vacation..." I said.  
  
"Isn't vacation in two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah!!" I was extremely happy. "I guess I can get everything ready the weekend before."  
  
"Great well if your mom says 'okay' then come on over! If she says 'No' then. . . COME OVER ANY WAY!!!! (v (happy, peace)" We laughed again.  
  
"Well I guess I better get home. . . "Honda said in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, my mom doesn't like visitors when she's not home."  
  
"Well . . . bye, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
That Night  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"Mommy!" Serenity knocked me off my feet trying to get to our mother.  
  
"Hey. . ." I said blandly while Serenity and my mother jibber jabbered away. I went to my room, turned my radio on and one of my favorite singers was on it was Freckles with the Ruroni Kenshin theme song.Authoresses favorite song "I brushed against the freckles and I hat it so a life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you it's heavy the love that I will share with you then it dissolved like it just a sugar cube . . ." I really hate that! "DAMN IT SERENITY TURN IT BACK ON!!" I screamed "Jou! I'm not Serenity. . ." I opened my eyes to see who had just spoken.  
  
Lily "The end of the second chapter!!! Yay!! Finally!"  
  
Jou "Lily you really need to stop celebrating and get on with the 'what will happen' part!"  
  
Lily "Oh alright already! Here goes. . . Who said 'Jou I'm not Serenity' is it Jou's mom? Or is it one of Jou's friends? Or Mai or even dare I say it . . . Anzu? AHHHHH! ANZU! Well I guess You'll have to wait and find out! And if you don't I'll ANNOY THE BEAN CURDS OUT OF YOU! Jou "And if she doesn't annoy the bean curds out of you, she'll BEAT the bean curds out of you." Said Matter-o-factly  
  
Lily "Yeah what he said!" 


End file.
